Kitty Love
by Yoshindo the Ninja Yoshi
Summary: This story follow that cute feline girl, Norn, as she sets off on a quest to become a great alchemist. But it seems like she needs a bit of help from someone. I wonder who. Hmm... Also, this fic is set just after the completion of the game. So there are S


_**Kitty Love**_

**Chapter 1**

_The mana begins returning to the earth, spreading across its surface to where each would most likely strive. The world is safe from the evil scheming mind of Mull and the destructive potential of Amalgam. With peaceful times ahead for awhile, the heroes have decided to part way and go about their own business.  
_

_Our little story begins by following the little catgirl, who dreams of becoming a great alchemist, like her teacher and "mother", Zeldalia. Norn have just headed out on her own, setting her sights on new places to explore, new people to meet, new things to learn… and plenty of new food to eat. At least she hopes so. Yes, with a heart full of hope, eyes full of determination, and a knapsack full of necessary goodies, she travels down the road out of Poto's Forest where her adventure begins._

…That is… until she realized something…

"Meeow! I have no clue where to begin!", the little alchemist-in-training hollered.

Yes, it seems Norn didn't plan this far in advance. She has yet to decide on any noteworthy, much less new, sights to go to in order to research and find anything that could help her with her future alchemy occupation. She didn't even check for a means to get to any such places. Sure, there are some places she could remember that could be looked into, but she doubt she could get through them and any new places she would visit alone. She would most likely end up kitty fodder for some dragon or evil being or a shiny piglet of doom.

The catgirl sighed heavily as she plopped her butt onto the ground, supporting her head with her hands and her elbows on her knees, pondering what to do now. She didn't want to go back to Zeldalia. Not only did she promise to herself she wouldn't until she learn a new trick or three, but also she felt she already annoyed Zeldalia with her walk out then zooming back in… for the twentieth time. Poor Norn didn't know what to do. Maybe she would have to go back on her word this time and head back to Zeldalia's place until she was truly ready to venture out on her own.

Then it hit her. She realized there was a person who could help her with this. A person who she trusted as much as Zeldalia. One who had a good knowledge of alchemy and could assist her in her goal.

"Klein!" Norn yelped in a delighted tone. "I bet he could tell me where I should go. Maybe he could even help me out… just a little, meow. I wonder if he still back in Kavoc. Meow, I really hope so."

So off our cute, little catgirl goes, doubling back towards the forest from which she came. She took this alternate route to Kavoc, because it seemed an investigation was being held at Fort Galga to find any hidden loot that had been left behind by the bandits who originally hid out there. And they wouldn't let anybody go by from either direction.

_At that time, Zeldalia made a rare appearance outside her house, heading towards the river to collect some ingredients she ran out of for an experiment she was performing. Taking a moment to survey the peaceful scenery on the cliff, she spots Norn zooming through the forest below._

"Hello, Zeldalia!" Norn shouted. "Goodbye, Zeldalia!"

"…What is that girl up to?" Zeldalia ponders as she tilted her head to the side, watching the kitty girl head towards Iris's Resting Place. "Well, I shouldn't be worried. She'll be fine."

Zeldalia begins heading down the cliff, when all of a sudden, several popping noises are heard and the woman falls to the ground in agony.

"Agh… I, on the other hand… will not. Somebody… help? Ow, ow…"

Fortunately for her, her mana around and helped get her back into the tree house to get her hip back into place.

After making her way through the eerie place and upon reaching the checkpoint the Alkavana had deserted a LONG while back, Norn had remembered something that made her whimper a bit. She remembered that Lector's Caravan was close by. Norn still didn't trust that lady. She knew she couldn't just be satisfied with just using her imagination. Norn just had a gut feeling she would try something.

As she made her way closer and closer to where the boat should be docked, she continued to hope that Lector would stay put in her caravan. Soon she reached the area and sure enough there was a boat docked there. Lucky her. And there was no sight of the obsessed lady anywhere. Double lucky. She could see the man who owns the boat. It looked like he was speaking to somebody. Thinking the area is secure, the catgirl walks out into the opening to greet the man.

"Hello, meow!" Norn called out.

"Huh? Why, howdy there young lady," the man replied as he turn away from the other person he was talking to. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Do you mind giving me a quick trip across the lake? I really need to get to someplace and…"

"Who's that? It sounds very familiar…" the unknown person had asked.

Norn turned her head to give the person her name. Then her face froze in horror for moment as he recoiled back from the shock once she got eye contact with person, leaving her mouth agape, eyes widened, and eyelid twitching.  


"Meeyaaah! C-c-creepy, Ear touching lady!" Norn screamed and pulled her hat down over her ears.

"Ah, hello, Norn!" Lector greeted happily. "How is everything going for you guys?"

"Mrrrw… well, we all parted ways after that battle…" Norn started with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "But I needed to look for Klein to help me with something. Otherwise, things have been doing well, meow."

"Well, that good to hear." Lector replied as she started noticing Norn slowly moving towards the boat. "…errr, something wrong?"

"…You're not going to start grabbing me ears now, are you?" Norn asked nervously as she continued to inch away from Lector.

"Of course not. Remember, I have my very own imaginary Norn whose ears I can touch. Hee hee…"

"…mrreow, but imagination can go so far, sometimes." Norn mumbled under her breath. "Ahem… well… I'll just be going now. Sooo… buh-bye. To the other side, Mister! Meow!"

"Hope to see you again soon, Norn", Lector waved.

_Just as Norn began to step into the boat after the man, a bug began hovering around her head which she caught eye of. Every time it brushed past one of her ears, they twitched in annoyance. Lector took notice of this as well. With the bug not fleeing with the ears twitching, Norn began to brush at the bug, knocking her hat off and making the ears more visible. A bead of sweat began to form and slide down the side of Lector's face. Norn started flailing around and batting at the bug, hitting her ears in the process. They began to bounce about in a fluid motion, showing the tender cuteness and the fluffy softness of them all. Poor Lector. All this is too much for her to bear as a smile begins creeping to the sides of her face, eyes dilating with joy._

"Awwwwwww, I just HAVE to touch those ears!", Lector squeal as she lunged toward Norn's head.

"Say w-what!" Norn said in sudden surprise. "…no, no, no, Nyeeooooo!"

_Norn quickly tumbled into the boat, picked herself and pulled out her trusty staff. Then she uses it to push the boat away a good distance from the shore just as Lector makes a grab for her ears, just enough to leave the collector blinking while high and dry for a few moments. After the awkward pause, she drops into lake with a splash._

"Whew… I knew it! I knew she couldn't be trusted! Creepy, Ear Touching La-!"

_The kittygirl is cut off short as a hand grasps onto the boat, 'causing her to let out a sharp yowl and hop over to the other side of it in fright. Norn watched as a drenched Lector began attempting to pull herself into the boat._

"Aw, come on. Just a little squeeze! That's all I ask. It's not like it gonna kill you or anything." Lector begged.

"I said it before and I'll say it again! No meowing WAY!" Norn exclaimed. "Now… leave me… alone!"

_The staff began to float in front of Norn as she started chanting one of her spells and drawing runes in the air. An Illusion was conjured up, which happened to be the huge flying monster that look like 3 green, bat-winged, dome-shaped Cyclops got stack on top of one another from small to big. Lector's face shrunk with fear at the site of the creature as it hovered above. As it begin lowering down onto it's victim, it's tongue that dangled around at the bottom of it started to drip saliva down, a drop landing right Lector's forehead. With this, the collector started to stammer and twitch and before you knew it lost it as she let out a high pitched shrieked and swam frantically back to the shore. She quickly washed her face off in the lake before climbing back on land and turning to the Illusion, panting heavily._

"Nyah heh heh… serve you right, you ear stalki-eeow!" Norn taunted before she was cut off with her face meeting the floor of the boat.

_It seemed that Lector wasn't only that spotted the illusion. The boat owner had also caught sight of it and, being severely freaked out, began paddling the boat away from it as if it was a motorboat in the homestretch of a very competitive speedboat race. The sudden shift in speed had knocked the catgirl off balance and sent her to the floor, where she layed there for a moment twitching._

_When she finally regained her sense and decided to get back up, she noticed that the boat had come to a stop at her destination. Norn pulled herself out of the boat and began looking around for the man who owned the boat.  
_

_"That was one quick trip, meow. Wonder where the guy went…" Norn stated._

After a minute of checking around and seeing nothing of the man, Norn just shrug and continue her way towards Kavoc. As she exited the little docking area, the man poked his head out of a nearby barrel, the top shaking quite wildly on the person's head. Soon Gemlis, the fish market seller, walked by.

"H-hey. Is that feline girl g-gone?" the man asked.

"What? Who? Where?" Gemlis questioned with a puzzled look on his face as he looked about.

"There w-was this girl that I had decided to take over here from the o-other side. Y-you know… that… catgirl. The one traveling with Delsus and all them."

"Hmm… oh, yeah, yeah. So… what about her?"

"Man, that girl just made this big ol'… thing appear out of nowhere! Scared the bejebus outta me! It was all drooling and looming and… crap! I'm not going to sleep well for the next few days."

"Well, you better gather up your nerve again. Gotta get this fish sent to the north as quick as possible."

"Oh, no. You're not getting me back out there. That thing could still be lurking around! Do it yourself!"

"Stop being a wuss. There ain't anything out there. Besides, I have to stay here and hold down the market. There might be a rush of people trying to purchase some fish soon."

"What are you babbling about? What rush? We rarely get anybody to stop by here these days. All we do is ship now."

"But we can't take the chance of leaving it close. You never know. So that why we got you to go and ship stuff."

"Please… all you ever do is sit there and drink your liquor and what not. Not like you have anything better to do at the moment. And I'm still not going! Nope. No way. No how."

Well, how this little squabble ends, we'll leave that for another story. …Not! Ahem. Anyway, our little catgirl is now getting closer and closer to her destination. What will happen when she finds Klein? Will her quest to begin anew to become a powerful alchemist? Will she be greeted with devastating failure? …Or will she just end up doing something else? Meh, who knows? But if you have the patience, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Until then… farewell.


End file.
